Cory Puts Topanga First
by Dragonball X Avalon
Summary: In the season 5 episode It's Not You, It's Me, Cory and Shawn fight over college. When they stop being friends, Cory acts like he and Shawn broke up. A few jokes are made about whether or not Cory enjoys kissing Topanga. This one-shot takes a more serious look at that. A one-shot where Cory realizes that he needs to put Topanga first.


**A/N: So I hadn't planned on writing this, but I've had it. I love Boy Meets World. It's a great show, one that I will always enjoy as part of my childhood. Cory and Topanga's relationship is one of the most well-written relationships I have ever seen on TV. Watching it as an adult, I can see that Cory and Shawn's relationship is not well-written. If anything, it is unhealthy to the point of being disturbing. This is my way of addressing that. **

**Chubbie's**

"Did you enjoy that?" Topanga asked as she separated her lips from Cory's.

"Yes ma'am." He replied, and she smiled.

"Good. Now we need to talk." She said, and he winced.

"Words no man ever wants to hear. Okay. Tell me what it is I need to hear."

"I think you and Shawn having time apart is a good thing." She said, and Cory glared.

"How can you say that?! He's been my best friend since we were kids!"

"And I'm your girlfriend. At least I think I am. It's hard to tell sometimes."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

Topanga just shook her head.

"Call me when you figure it out. Or don't. It's your choice."

With that she walked away, leaving a confused and hurt Cory behind.

**Matthews Residence-That Afternoon**

"Cory. You okay?" His dad asked.

"Well my best friend dumped me, and my girlfriend hates me. So yeah dad, I'm just great."

Alan Matthews sat down on the couch next to his son, not saying a word for a minute.

"Cory, I know it's hard that you and Shawn aren't talking right now, but I doubt Topanga hates you." He said, and Cory shook his head.

"Oh no Dad, she just told me it was a good thing Shawn and I aren't talking!"

"Slow down for a second Cory. Tell me what happened."

So Cory told his dad everything that had happened at Chubbie's. How Topanga had kissed him and asked if he enjoyed it. How she had said that him being apart from Shawn was a good thing."

"And then she says 'And I'm your girlfriend. At least I think I am. It's hard to tell sometimes.'"

"And what did you say to her?" Alan asked.

"I asked what she was saying! And she told me to call when I figured it out."

Cory shook his head. He still hadn't figured out what Topanga meant.

"Can I take a crack it? Maybe help you figure out what she meant?"

"Please. Cause I have known the woman my entire life, and I have no idea what she was saying."

"Cory, do you remember when Topanga was going to Pittsburg? You remember how you both swore up and down that you would be together for the rest of your lives?"

"Yeah. I did, and we will. I love her."

"When's the last time you showed her?" Alan asked.

"What are you talking about Dad? We went out on Friday." Cory replied, and Alan raised an eyebrow.

"Really? You and Topanga went out on Friday? The way I remember it, Shawn went with you."

"Well yeah. I didn't want him to be the odd man out, and-"

"Cory, do you go on the dates I have with your mother?" Alan asked, and Cory shook his head.

"No. Why would I want to go and crash my parents date?"

"Exactly. That time is for your mother and I. Just like your dates with Topanga should be for you and Topanga. Not you, Topanga and Shawn."

"Shawn's my best friend." Cory replied quietly.

"And that's fine. You should have good male friends. I have a friend who I've known for years, and we do lunch every couple weeks. But my most important relationship is with your mother. She is my best friend. I am married to her."

"And I want to marry Topanga." Cory said, and Alan smiled.

"I can't think of anyone better for you. But part of getting married is understanding what your priorities are. Who is most important to you. Who you want to spend the rest of your life with.

"So you're saying that Topanga needs to know that she is number one in my life, and that Shawn and I can still hang, but he can't be my number one priority."

"Exactly."

"Thanks Dad. I think I get it now."

**Topanga's House-10 minutes later**

Topanga looked up from her book, seeing Cory's face outside her window. She sighed and closed her book before going over and letting him in.

"You were right, and I'm so sorry."

"Right about what?" She asked as they sat on her bed.

"Shawn and I spending time apart would be a good thing. He's been my best friend for my whole life, but you are the person I want to be with. From now on, I'm going to show that. You come first in my life. Before Shawn. Before anyone."

"So that means we can go have dinner tonight, just the two of us?" She asked, and he smiled.

"It's a date." He replied before leaning in and kissing her.

In that moment, he came to a realization. He had made the right choice. Topanga was his future, the woman he wanted to marry and be mother of his children. He hoped that he and Shawn could patch things up, but if they didn't he would survive. He had Topanga. The most important person in his life.

**A/N: So I hope you all enjoyed this story! Please let me know what you think, and if you would like a follow-up! **


End file.
